In the Rhythm of Two Hearts
by The To LOVE-Ru Reviewer
Summary: Another love poem from the Reviewer! Based on an unpublished story by Elden, without which the context may be left to your imaginations. A Yui/Rito fic. Rated M just to be safe.


_To LOVE-ru_

In The Rhythm of Two Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own _To LOVE-ru_

~~~~~ooooOoooo~~~~~

Wherever he touches rises fire,  
Wherever he breathes falls chills;  
Fingers move like like sparking embers,  
Burning me,  
Alighting along my skin like the fringes of a ripple,  
Coursing through me,  
Setting me on fire,  
Bringing me to life.

I burn for him, even now,  
In the midst of this inferno,  
To touch him,  
To have his scent fill my senses,  
To have his presence overwhelm me,  
In this moment,  
To last forever.

His lips brand me wherever they may land,  
Searing hot against my skin,  
Steaming my vision,  
Creating a haze over my thoughts,  
Setting me on fire anew.  
His hands mold me in this heat,  
My body pliant beneath his touch,  
My heart laid bare to his,  
My soul, crying out  
For every touch of his skin on mine,  
For every sigh he makes,  
For every moment  
I am his.

His breath mingling with mine,  
His body close,  
His gaze caresses mine  
Until he asks me  
Without words,  
For a closeness of a deeper kind,  
And I smile my assent  
And I reach out  
To bring him close  
And he grazes his lips with mine,  
Brushes my ear with his voice,  
Whispering words that are lost as he joins with me,  
Filling me  
To the brim of my existence,  
A unity  
So close  
As to make me scream  
Should he pull away.

Can he know it?  
How much I yearn for him;  
How much I need him,  
Have always needed him.  
Can he know  
Just how lost  
I'd be without him?

In our passion,  
Locks of auburn  
Sway about his  
Eyes of hazel  
Half lidded, and so clouded  
In this moment,  
On me;  
Always on me.

Does he suspect  
Just how much I love him?  
How conscious of that thought  
Am I  
As I gaze at him,  
Desperately trying to tell him with my precious thoughts for him,  
With adoring eyes,  
Until the heat rises  
And all thoughts slip away  
In one seemingly endless moment  
When he and I truly become one?  
Can he know, in this moment,  
Just how complete,  
How whole I feel?  
Can he feel it,  
When his love for me  
Rushes through my very core,  
Like the crashing waters of a broken dam?  
And I feel it,  
That heat,  
That joy.  
In this moment.

Can he know  
That the rhythm of our hearts,  
In this oldest and most sacred dance,  
Are of one beat?  
Marching higher and higher,  
Until the world comes crashing back,  
And its just the two of us again?  
Separated into individual bodies,  
Raining down from bliss.

When my hand reaches up to touch him,  
Can he know,  
As I stroke his cheek,  
As he presses my palm to his lips,  
With his hot hands,  
Can he know,  
Just how truly sacred this is?  
Can he see it,  
With his warm eyes,  
The beat of our Hearts  
|Pulsing as one?

His fingers brush my hair aside,  
His lips kiss the beads away,  
Those droplets of salt the fire has lain upon my forehead.  
And I see it,  
In those hazel pools,  
As he stares down at me,  
That he knows,  
That he recognizes,  
Just how I treasure him,  
And in turn,  
Convey how precious I am in his eyes.

He knows,  
I feel it.  
Even now, as the rhythm of our hearts begins to diverge,  
That this sacred act  
Binds us together,  
And I know,  
That when he holds me,  
He will never let me go,  
Nor should I ever want him to.

~~~~~ooooOoooo~~~~~

-END-

A/N: A little while back, I had a conversation with Elden about his fanfics, and he let me read a fic he's been working on. To be honest, it's not a fic for everyone. It deals with a subject that most probably don't want to discuss, yet is an unfortunate reality. If he decides to post it, I can believe that it will either bring tears to your eyes or cause you to shake your head. It's a fic you either love or hate. At least, that's how I see it.

Anyway, this poem was inspired by that fic. Yui's such a sweet girl. I wrote this with her in my heart and mind. Hopefully you found it to be written by the Kotegawa herself. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
